


Heartbeat

by Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Season 7, Voltron Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Keith can't sleep until he knows that Lance is actually okay, can see it with his own two eyes. He takes the first chance he gets to go to Lance's room to make sure he's okay and is able to hear his heartbeat.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For Fallenwings21 on Tumblr
> 
> You requested, "Cuddles and bedsharing, 'we just came back from a hard battle and even though we have bruises I'll hold you tight and listen to your heartbeat because thank gosh we're still alive,'" which, for me, fit best at the end of S7. I hope you enjoy!

Keith only managed to stay in his room through sheer force of will and his mother’s demands to stay put and _heal_ until after dark. After that, impulse took over and he left his room silently, padding on bare feet down the halls until he reached Lance’s room.

He stood at the door for a moment, not sure if he should enter. What if Lance didn’t want him around anymore? What if he was…?

Choking back a sob, Keith took a moment to gather himself. It was one thing to hear that the rest of the team had survived, miraculously, after defeating Sendak and then the out-of-nowhere attack that followed. It was another knowing that he’d almost heard Lance die over the coms on the way to his lion. He just...he needed the confirmation, needed to see with his own two eyes and feel under his fingers that Lance was okay.

Maybe then he’d finally be able to sleep.

The door slid open with a near silent rush of air, which helped calm some of his nerves. They wouldn’t have allowed him access to the room if something had actually been wrong with Lance, he would hope. He stepped in carefully, in case Lance was sleeping or there were others still in the room (even if it was far after visiting hours), and nearly jumped a foot in the air when he realized Lance was wide awake.

The Cuban boy was staring at him, as if he couldn’t believe it was Keith that had entered his room. “H-hey, samurai,” he whispered, voice sounding rough around the edges. Keith couldn’t imagine his would sound any better. “What brings you here?”

Keith grabbed his elbow with the opposite hand and squeezed to have something to ground himself. “I had to...I had to make sure you’re all right. I know they told us...but…” He trailed off, feeling foolish saying that out loud.

Lance’s expression softened. “I’m right here and all in one piece, promise. It would take a lot more than that to keep me down after everything we’ve been through.” He opened his arms and gestured for Keith to come join him. “What about you? Not gonna lie, you kinda look like shit.”

He hesitated for one step before he all but rushed forward into Lance’s arms. Up close, he could see that the other was close to tears himself. “I can’t lose you,” he forced out before biting his tongue. He didn’t want to start crying, not sure he’d be able to stop.

“Promise I’m not going anywhere,” Lance murmured. His arms wrapped snugly around Keith.

The sound of the Cuban boy’s heartbeat did more to soothe Keith than even seeing him awake in his bed had and he found himself finally relaxing for the first time all day. “Can I...is it…” How could he even ask such a thing? Would Lance even be remotely okay with it?

Fingers slid up his back and tangled in his already messy hair. “What’s up, samurai? Not like you to have issues saying what’s on your mind.”

Even after everything, how did Lance manage to keep up his good spirits and _tease_ him? But that was part of the reason he couldn’t bear to lose his right hand, the person that meant more than anything to him. “If you don’t mind...could I stay here? Just for the night?”

Lance chuckled and Keith felt lips pressed faintly to his scalp, sending his heart racing even if he should have long gotten used to it. “Yeah, I don’t mind. Maybe it’ll help us both get some sleep?”

Lifting his head slowly, Keith looked up at Lance, trying to figure out what that meant. “Are _you_ having issues sleeping?” Though, to be fair, Lance had obviously been wide awake when he’d entered the room. There was no way he would have been that alert if Keith had woken him up. He’d seen just-woken-up Lance _plenty_ of times.

He wasn’t surprised to see Lance avert his eyes, looking towards the end of the bed instead. “Just...y’know, nightmares and stuff. Kinda comes with the territory of everything we’ve been through, right?”

Keith was crap at comforting people and he knew it, but...he had to at least _try_. He took one of Lance’s hands in his own and placed it on his chest so that Lance could feel just how much his heart was racing. “I’m right here, yeah? I’m not going anywhere either.” Silence fell between them and Keith watched as Lance searched his expression for _something_ , even if he couldn’t guess what. “Promise.”

Lance’s face crumpled and even though he didn’t start crying, Keith could tell it was a very close call. He went willingly when Lance pulled him in for another hug, clinging to him just as tightly. They were okay. Somehow, after everything that had happened, they were _okay_.

“You’re definitely spending the night here,” Lance whispered into his hair and Keith felt a smile spread across his face as he held on even tighter. “I’m never letting you go again.”

“That would imply that I may want to let go of you,” Keith muttered back, words easier muffled in Lance’s flimsy hospital shirt with the assurance that he wanted this just as much. “Which I never want to do, not again.”

One hand let go of Keith for just a moment to press the button to lay the bed more flat instead of mostly propped up and they settled together comfortably, legs tangled together and arms wrapped tight for assurance and relief.

\--

  
The next morning, a near frantic search for Keith began when he wasn’t in his bed. The other paladins, when asked if they might have any ideas where to look, all gave the same calm answer of checking in Lance’s room before anywhere else. Shiro peeked in the room just enough to confirm that was where his missing brother was and sighed, smile on his face. He’d make sure that everyone left them alone for a bit longer, but he was going to tease Keith about this for _weeks_.


End file.
